Street Fighter II: Champion Edition
Street Fighter II: Champion Edition is a hacked version of the original SNES port of ''Street Fighter II: The World Warrior'', developed by Twin Eagles Group and published by an unknown company. It was distributed in South America and was available before the official SNES port of Turbo: Hyper Fighting. Although the game is referred to as "Champion Edition" on the packaging, it is never actually referred to as such on the title screen, nor does it feature any of the gameplay tweaks or move changes featured in said official release. Unlike the official SNES port of the original SFII, this version adds the ability to play as the final four boss characters (Balrog/Boxer, Vega/Claw, Sagat and M. Bison/Dictator), which was a feature previously unavailable, despite rumors floating around at the time. Prior to this game's release, the only way to access these characters was through a Game Genie code published in the American video game magazine Electronic Gaming Monthly, which was extremely buggy and only worked in two player versus mode. Character implementation The four additional boss characters have portraits on the character select screen, although they are not in the same layout as the original arcade game. Their alternate color costumes become available with the use of the Capcom code, just as in the original version. Each boss character has their special moves mapped out to another character's existing moveset. For instance, M. Bison (Dictator) has his special moves mapped to Guile's special move set. This means that the boss characters do not have access to their full special move set. These characters' normal moves are not the same as in the Champion Edition official arcade, and often use the same animation for different attacks. Bugs After defeating the final boss, the game will show a glitching victory screen and freeze, requiring a system reset. Often when playing as the boss characters, after using a crouching attack their attack animation will continue to be a crouching attack, even if Down is no longer being pressed on the directional pad. Easter Eggs If the Capcom code that allows players to select the same character is input, it will also activate a cheat that allows the use of special moves in mid-air. Additional versions Two follow up hacks were distributed in South America, based on Twin Eagle Group's SFII:CE. They feature a variety of changes, most of which can be accomplished by using a cheat device on a normal Street Fighter II cartridge. TEG never listed these as being a part of their work, and due to the additional credits at the title screen, it appears an unrelated South American group was responsible for both. *''Street Fighter III: Super Version'' *''Street Fighter V'' Gallery Street Fighter V cart.jpg|''Street Fighter V'' cartridge. Street Fighter III Super Version (hack) 0000.png|''Street Fighter III: Super Version's title screen. Street Fighter 5 (Hack) 0000.png|''Street Fighter V's title screen. Category:Games Category:SNES games Category:Fighting games Category:Twin Eagles Group Category:Street Fighter games Category:Hacks Category:1993 video games